Sueños por Cumplir/Capítulo 21: RockManSpace vs. Angelina
thumb|355pxRockManSpace vs. Angelina es el cuarto episodio de la segunda temporada de "Pokémon: Sueños por Cumplir". Es el vigésimo primer episodio de toda la serie. Sinopsis Empieza la batalla de las bandas de Angelina y RockManSpace. Capítulo Narrador: En el capítulo anterior, las batallas de las bandas se estrenan por primera vez, gracias a la colaboración que hizo Rebeca, exrival de Angelina y fiel alumna de Romina Cervantes. Todo empieza con RockManSpace, quien se comporta muy agresivo con Angelina, después de ver varias presentaciones, todo termina con Angelina, en su presentación hace un homenaje a sus amigos, Rodrigo y Alejandra. Esto hace que el público decida votar para que pase a la ronda final, Angelina y RockManSpace, ahora ellos deberán enfrentarse. Archivo:Maya_MM.png: Buena suerte compañero. Archivo:Calvo_MM.png: Gracias, pero no te las devuelvo. Archivo:Maya_MM.png: Te las doy porque la suerte es para los perdedores (Angelina se ríe entre dientes y RockManSpace refunfuña en su lugar) (cuadro con el nombre del episodio. Ver imagen) Archivo:Leon_MM.png: Hoy presentamos... Archivo:Aura_MM.png: RockManSpace vs. Angelina. (fin del cuadro) (10 de la noche. La gente está lista para ver el concierto final. Melibea presenta las canciones por mostrarse) Archivo:Bella_MM.png: Bueno, aquí tenemos las tres canciones que pueden entrar en el concurso. Primero tenemos a "People Like Us"de Kelly Clarkson, "Play Hard" de David Huetta y "Better" de Guns N' Roses. Y el que tendrán que interpretar es... (en una pantalla gigante, se empieza a revolver las tres opciones y finalmente sale una de las canciones), van a interpretar, Play Hard de David Huetta. Archivo:Calvo_MM.png: Odio esa canción. Archivo:Maya_MM.png: Pues a mí me gusta. Archivo:Bella_MM.png: Bueno, ahora todos a sus posiciones, la bateria va a limitar un poco a RockManSpace, pero supongo que su Krokorok lo resolverá, al igual que el Turtwig, recuerden que en el coro deben aprovechar para la batalla, en este caso el coro es cuando dice: "Work hard, play hard. Work hard, play hard. We work hard, play hard. Keep partyin' like it's your job", lo cual se repite mucho, así que dudo mucho que lleguen al final. Archivo:Maya MM.pngArchivo:Calvo_MM.png:: (ella y RockManSpace se dirigen en sus posiciones, RockManSpace en la parte izquierda con su bateria y su Krokorok en el escenario, en la parte derecha Angelina está con su guitarra y con Turtwig.) Archivo:Bella MM.png: Lo más hermoso de estas batallas, es que los pokémon deben elegir sus propios ataques, porque el músico está concentrado cantando la letra, ellos deberán tener una muy buena relación para entenderse sin hablar. Archivo:Maya MM.png: Vaya, no pensé en eso. Archivo:Bella MM.png: Ahora, prepárense para que empiece la batalla (reproducir música durante toda la batalla). full|center|500 px (Angelina y RockManSpace están en posición. Suena la parte seca, la primera parte, las luces se apagan lentamente y ellos desaparecen en el escenario, unas luces como de discoteca empiezan a iluminarse, pero todavía no los enfocan. La gente se empieza a emocionar) Archivo:Calvo MM.png: (las luces brillan a máximo potencia hacia él, empieza a cantar, leer la parte de Krokorok) Come on baby and drop this Scrub that floor and just mop it Show these gangsters how you cock block it Don't care what you got in your pocket I get the way that you rockin' Flip that thang thang don't stop it When I just bang bang and pop it While the club crowded just watch you (work it out) Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.png: (Krokorok, usa sus movimientos para lucirse mientras su entrenador canta, primero se agranda con Contoneo, luego usa Cara Susto de lado a lado, luego Mordisco en zigzag, esto gusta a la gente. Krokorok luego se junta a su entrenador para dar volteretas cerca a él. Las luces se apagan, cuando dicen "work it up") (Cuando sus luces se apagan por completo, empiezan a iluminar a Angelina, que también canta) Archivo:Maya MM.png: (canta, leer la parte de Turtwig) Got a gang of cash and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out) And it's going fast cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out) And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out) It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out) Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.png: (Turtwig empieza usando Hojas Navajas que las lanza por encima del público, luego golpea unas cajas con Tacleada, una, dos y tres cajas, luego usa Refugio y empieza a girar demoliendo una montaña de cajas) Archivo:Maya MM.pngArchivo:Calvo MM.png: (empieza el coro, las luces los ilumina a los dos, ellos cantan juntos vistos como apunto de comenzar una batalla) (leer la parte de los pokémon) Hey, said us hustler's work is never through We makin' it 'cause we make it move The only thing we know how to do Said it's the only thing we know how to do Work hard, play hard Work hard, play hard. We work hard, play hard Keep partyin' like it's your job Work hard, play hard Work hard, play hard. We work hard, play hard Keep partyin' like it's your job Archivo:Cara de Krokorok.png: (se pone en pose de pelea) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_apenado.png: (también lo hace, funciona la habilidad Intimidación de Krokorok, que hace que Turtwig no pueda verlo a los ojos) (Turtwig se queda algo asustado y se queda en el piso asustado. Krokorok se burla. Angelina se empieza a preocupar. Krokorok da unos saltos sobre una caja, toma vuelo y salta en el aire empieza a usar Buena Baza. Angelina quiere pedirle que lo esquive, pero no puede porque está cantando. Turtwig reacciona y usa Hojas Navaja. RockManSpace usa una mirada, que Krokorok observa en el monitor y esquiva el ataque de Turtwig, con otra mueca logra hacer que Krokorok use Mordida, lo que deja muy débil a Turtwig, termina el coro y la música sola) Archivo:Maya MM.png: (leer parte de Turtwig) Some pressure that we can push Ladies can't get enough Got my fitness, I'm looking buff And all my people with me, I trust Holdin' down for my suit k If they askin' you, I'm not guilty All the thing that I'm guilty of is making you rock with me (work it out) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_apenado.png: (Cuando canta Angelina, Turtwig no está listo y empieza a ponerse nervioso, intenta hacer su número de las tacleadas contra las cajas, pero no funciona del todo bien. Termina con Turtwig tropezando y cuando dice "work it up") Archivo:Calvo MM.png: (leer parte de Krokorok) Got a gang of cash and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out) And it's going fast cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out) And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out) It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out) Archivo:Cara de Krokorok.png: (Empieza con una pose soberbia, luego hace pasos de breakdance que sorprende al público, pareciera que RockManSpace lo domina con la mirada. Termina con una pose de Amor y Paz) Archivo:Maya MM.pngArchivo:Calvo MM.png: (empieza el coro y las luces los iluminan, leer parte de los pokémon) Hey, said us hustler's work is never through We makin' it 'cause we make it move The only thing we know how to do Said it's the only thing we know how to do Work hard, play hard Work hard, play hard. We work hard, play hard Keep partyin' like it's your job Work hard, play hard Work hard, play hard. We work hard, play hard Keep partyin' like it's your job Archivo:Cara de Krokorok.png: (Vuelve a intimidar a Turtwig) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_apenado.png: (Krokorok empieza a perseguirlo y él intenta escaparse) Archivo:Cara de Krokorok.png: (observa a RockManSpace y con otro ceño pareciera que le dice que use Mordida, él lo usa dejando a Turtwig gritando) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_impresionado.png: (Intenta safarse de Krokorok, sabe que si lo sigue mordiendo puede debilitarse y perder la batalla) Archivo:Cara de Krokorok.png: (Krokorok lo suelta, vuelve a tomar vuelo y da un salto, mientras salta prepara su ataque de Buena Baza) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_impresionado.png: (Observa como Krokorok se acerca. Apenas llega intenta detenerlo con Mordida, que acaba de aprender) Archivo:Cara de Krokorok.png: (Krokorok tiene dolor, pero no lo demuestra y termina la batalla usando Mordida por última vez) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_apenado.png: (cae al suelo debilitado, todo termina. Se apagan las luces de Angelina y RockManSpace se apodera del escenario para terminar la canción) Archivo:Maya MM.png: (mientras RockManSpace canta) Pero, yo me había esforzado tanto. Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_apenado.png: (se siente culpable) Archivo:Bella MM.png: (cuando termina la canción) Un aplauso para nuestro ganador, y también para su contrincante que ha abandonado el escenario. Ahora les hago entrega del brazalete Petalburgo. Archivo:Calvo MM.png: Ya sabía que lo tendría. Archivo:Bella MM.png: Eso es todo aquí en la batalla de las Bandas Petalburgo. Veamos en nuestra próxima presentación que podrán saber en el Centro Pokémon. Hasta luego. Archivo:Leon MM.png: (mira correr a Angelina) Angelina, espera (la persigue) Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Piplup.png: (en sus brazos, se asusta al sentir correr a Rodrigo) Archivo:Aura MM.png: No me dejen sola. (Angelina se va a su camarote en el Centro Pokémon. Cuando entran Rodrigo y a Alejandra no dicen nada, Angelina se ve triste, botando pocas lágrimas. Rodrigo se anima a hablar) Archivo:Leon MM.png: Oye Angelina, lo hiciste muy bien. A nosotros nos encantó tu homenaje, y también tu participación, pero no puedes ganar a la primera, se veía que ese tipo ya tenía experiencia. Archivo:Maya MM.png: (en posición fetal) Tú ganaste a la primera, en Ciudad Júbilo. Archivo:Leon MM.png: (apenado) Bueno, yo no soy un buen ejemplo. Y tampoco las otras cuatro presentaciones que gané, seguidas. Archivo:Aura MM.png: No estás ayudando. Archivo:Leon MM.png: Bueno, mientras tú estabas practicando. Alejandra se fue al gimnasio, y perdió. No duro nada, esa batalla no duró ni cinco minutos, y ella tenía la ventaja y aún así no ganó. Archivo:Aura MM.png: (se enoja) ¡No estás ayudando! Archivo:Leon MM.png: La cosa es que debemos mejorar, debemos entrenar, viste como controlaba a su Krokorok, sólo con la mirada. Debes practicar eso con Turtwig y a la próxima de seguro ganarás. Archivo:Maya MM.png: (se seca las lágrimas) Tienes razón, sólo fue una batalla. Archivo:Aura MM.png: ¿Le diste las gracias a Turtwig? Él hizo todo lo que pudo. Archivo:Maya MM.png: Tienes razón, no le di las gracias (lo saca de su pokébola y luego lo abraza) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_apenado.png: (se siente culpable) Archivo:Maya MM.png: Tranquilo, de seguro ganaremos a la siguiente. Archivo:Leon MM.png: Genial, bueno ahora vayamos a Ciudad Dewfort. Para mi concurso. Archivo:Aura MM.png: Y mi batalla de gimnasio. Archivo:Maya MM.png: Y para entrenar para mi próxima batalla de las bandas. (Juntan sus manos y luego las levantan en son de positivismo) Narrador: Tras una derrota, Angelina y sus amigos no se rinden y se preparan para su siguiente destino. Esta historia continuará... Hechos Importantes *Se muestra la segunda parte de las batallas de las bandas. *Turtwig aprende Mordida. Sus ataques son: Tacleada, Mordida, Absorción y Hojas Navaja (olvida Refugio por Mordida). *Mencionan el episodio donde Rodrigo ganó su primer listón en Sinnoh. *RockManSpace gana su primera batalla de las bandas. Seguirá siendo rival de Angelina. *Se revela que los premios para los ganadores de las batallas de las bandas, son brazaletes. Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Pokémon: Sueños por Cumplir